


【椿三十郎/Tsubaki Sanjuro】别的世界之后

by kuchiki_game



Category: Tsubaki Sanjuro
Genre: Akira Kurosawa, M/M, Movie fan art, black and white film, 映画同人, 椿三十郎 - Freeform, 黒澤明
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 在看椿三十郎的时候（大多是被笑死），很留意室户半兵卫，虽然椿三十郎是在骗对手，但两个人肩并肩走在一起颇有cp感，而且发现之后半兵卫很生气地说了一句“那天晚上你是骗我的吗？”虽说hahahaha，这句话是翻译的原话，这么说也没错，但意外就有种……好gay！的感觉。而且《用心棒》里也是同样的两个演员相爱相杀（三船敏郎和仲代达矢）。然后就一直想写同人，这篇其实不算特别基的类型，我已经很尽力地在控制了。#电影粉/反腐斗士/日本文化通不要认真，只是个同人而已#This novel was created in 2017.
Relationships: Tsubaki Sanjuro/Muroto Hanbee
Kudos: 2





	【椿三十郎/Tsubaki Sanjuro】别的世界之后

**Author's Note:**

> 在看椿三十郎的时候（大多是被笑死），很留意室户半兵卫，虽然椿三十郎是在骗对手，但两个人肩并肩走在一起颇有cp感，而且发现之后半兵卫很生气地说了一句“那天晚上你是骗我的吗？”虽说hahahaha，这句话是翻译的原话，这么说也没错，但意外就有种……好gay！的感觉。而且《用心棒》里也是同样的两个演员相爱相杀（三船敏郎和仲代达矢）。
> 
> 然后就一直想写同人，这篇其实不算特别基的类型，我已经很尽力地在控制了。
> 
> #电影粉/反腐斗士/日本文化通不要认真，只是个同人而已#  
> This novel was created in 2017.

完事之后，椿三十郎准备再次踏上旅途，他结实的手臂搭在衣服里面，袖子看上去空荡荡的，当然，及早离开这里也是有原因的，那个被自己骗的室户半兵卫，有可能就在附近等着他。

然而刚这样想，那个男人就已经从石头后面走出来，椿三十郎内心惊叹一声，可惜还是没有躲过去。

室户满眼睛杀气地走过来，一开始如此欣赏这个男人的技术，然而却是头到尾骗他的，让自己受到如此大耻辱。

“和我决斗！”

“我不要。”

椿三十郎懒洋洋地回答，并要从对方身边走过去。

“你站住！我已经没办法回去了，不和我决出个雌雄，我就觉得浑身不舒服！”

“不要。”椿三十郎依然没有停下脚。

室户觉得自己受到了极大侮辱，他走到男人面前，一副要拔刀的架势，但椿三十郎是知道的，这个人必须要面对面决斗才可以，真正的武士不搞背后偷袭的事情。

“为什么不和我决斗？”

“凭实力你打不过我的。”

椿三十郎很有信心地这样说道。

“以我的技巧，瞬间就能让你大量体液（血）喷射，虽然你老缠着我很麻烦，可是我真心不想杀你。”

室户眉头都纠结在了一起，这样活着心里也很难受，能死在椿的刀下，也许是种不错的解脱。

“为什么不结果了我？现在不杀以后我也会想办法搞死你的。”

椿三十郎在前面以均匀的速度走，而后面室户完全没有停下来的意思。

“英雄惜英雄……应该算是这个道理吧，这么厉害的人，杀死太可惜了。”

椿三十郎也没有想到自己能说出这样的话，室户在后面站住了一秒，然而又继续跟了上去，两个人没再说话，直到椿即将走出这片土地。

“再走就要离开这里了，你要跟上来吗公子哥？”

椿也没回头，能甩开就最好了。

“我……我不能回去，回去也是死路一条……你不杀我，我要在这里切腹谢罪，你要么帮我介错不愿意就算了。”

到头来还是自己亲手杀人……对于日本武士来说，要么效忠要么死，其他路就是苟且偷生，活着也是耻辱。椿虽然也理解，如果不是这般境地，两人说不定可以成为不错的朋友。

“那你不要回去了，跟我一起走吧，效忠我也是效忠，换个主子而已。”

椿转身就离开，而后面的室户看了一眼身后，又看了一样越走越远的椿三十郎，快速思考了几秒，啧啧嘴还是追了上去。

“不要想多了，我跟着你只是为了将来和你决斗！”

“嗯嗯我知道。”

椿三十郎知道这个人怪性格，总之先留住这个人，决斗以后再谈。

风雨交加，山上的一座破庙里，椿三十郎看着躺在地上的室户，自己却躺在高处，还垫着柔软的干草。

“你过来躺这里。”

“我不和男人躺在一起。”

穿着略微浅色的武士似乎手里把玩着什么东西，嘴上依然不依不饶。椿三十郎慵懒地坐起来，站在男子身边强行把他拖起来，扔在了刚才自己躺的地方。

“你你你！原来你有这种嗜好吗？？”

室户把刚才手里的东西藏进衣服里，椿三十郎也没有过问，只是躺在他身边。

“没有，只不过一会雨水要是灌进来的话，你就会全身湿透的。”

“……”

室户还是一脸不爽，他背朝椿三十郎，手里拿出那东西继续弄着。

“那到底是什么？”

椿还是有点好奇，他伏在男子肩膀上看着对方手里的东西，像个刀。

“剃刀……”

“西洋玩意儿？”

“嗯。”

室户这次没有激烈反驳或者抵抗，甚至把剃刀展开给身后男人看。

“这个，能杀人吗？”

“也就割个喉还可以……”

嗯……其实室户还是想干掉自己的吧，不过这个男人不是会用小手段的类型，椿躺回去，双手撑着后脑勺。

“所以你决定效忠我了？”

椿三十郎有点有趣地看向对方，然而室户一脸不开心地转过来，用他特有的眼神死盯着椿看。

“谁要效忠你？你又没有名望也没有钱！而且离开那里跟着你搞的我好像叛变一样。”

椿反而是说不出话来，名望确实没有，钱也只能说是马马虎虎。

“嗯，钱你不用担心，名望确实有点难……”

“啊！”

椿三十郎觉得自己说话声太小对方可能没有听到，但是室户却发现什么一样突然出声，把武士服的衣服拉扯了一下。椿往那边看去，雨水已经倒灌入庙内，带着一股泥土的味道。

“我说……”

椿伸出手，从室户的腋下伸过去按在他的肩膀上，对方的身体突然僵硬了一下，好像进入战备状态的猎豹。

“突然给你钱和声望虽然不太可能，但是我不会让你失望的。”

室户等了几秒，看对方没有接下来的动作，便收起手里的剃刀。

“哼，我要把你的胡子刮下来一半。”

椿嗤笑一声，翻了个身，没一会就睡着了，室户听到对方变得沉缓的呼吸，翻过身体面对着男人，用手指比成剃刀的样子，在椿的脖颈处轻轻划过。

早晚会杀死你的，室户这样想着，也闭上了眼睛。

闪电和雷雨肆虐着天空，而不无人知的故事，似乎要刚刚开始。


End file.
